X-23
Laura Kinney is a runaway girl, very little known about her and she has no reputation aware to the common public. A habit of leaving angst and clawed victims in her wake. X-23 is the designation given to a girl created by the Weapon Plus Project where she was being raised in seclusion and mistreatment as a weapon. Background What would be the spinoff of the ongoing Weapon Plus project would be initiated shortly after the escape of Subject Ten and the destruction of the primary laboratory and surgery complex. The issue facing the program was the need for a field unit with a healing factor, and advanced combat training for missions. However, given the scarcity of such subjects and their noted history of stubbornness and free will, and the destructive results of such, it was decided to create a subject from scratch. Train them from birth, condition them and mold them to warriors. Under the direction of Doctor Marin Sutter, his protege Zander Rice, who's father had been a casualty of Subject Ten's escape, attempts were made to use a damaged fragment of Subject Ten's genetic code to make a healing factor. After repeated failings, the adoption of Doctor Sarah Kinney to the team brought with it a rapid change of idea. Suggesting a female clone rather than male for the greater stability of the Y Chromosome, on the twenty third attempt, a successful female was made. It was then implanted within Sarah, who was forced to be the surrogate mother to the cloned girl. Subject Twenty Three, or Laura as she was called by her 'mother' was raised to be a weapon. Trained from birth and conditioned, beaten if she showed any semblance of humanity. Implanted within her was a condition she could not resist, to kill anyone marked with a specific scent. When she was seven, and no sign of her mutant powers having kicked in, she was given a massive overdose of radiation. This then caused her quiescent healing factor to kick in, saving her life in the process. However, the result was the triggering of her latent mutant abilities, and the growing of her claws. Unlike her progenitor, Laura had additional claws located around her ankles, an unexpected difference. They were then implanted over with adamantium in an operation without anesthetic. For reasons she would not grasp until long after, Zander Rice blamed Subject Ten for the death of his father, a blame which was transferred to the nearest subject, Laura. Thus, at every opportunity he would attempt to belittle, humiliate, and torture her, reveling in destroying anything that might be a small smidgen of hope or humanity to the girl, treating her as purely a mongrel, a wild animal that needed to be put down and muzzled. The Weapon Plus program, with it's abrupt cancelation by the Canadian Government, was left with severe funding issues to continue it's research and training. Thus, it utilized the available personnel as expensive for hire mercenaries and put the money raised over to continuing the program. They also hired outside experts to assist in training them. Laura's 'handler' as she was deemed, was a sadistic woman called Kimura, a fiendish creature of pure spite who reveled in torturing Laura at every whim when she disappointed in her training. Among her initial training, when still a young child, Zander Rice experimented with Laura's genetically conditioned 'trigger scent' which was used on her elderly sensei, whom Laura slaughtered. Upon coming to and seeing what she had done, Laura went berserk, assaulting all who came near her, and was remediated to Kimura for 'corrective measures' as she was brutally beaten to behaving. Laura was given missions from an early age, among them slaughtering a presidential candidate (Greg Johnson) for which SHIELD initially suspected someone of association to Wolverine due to the brutal evisceration and use of adamantium claws. The event was enough to have them open an investigation file to begin to tie together various murders committed in association with adamantium melee weapons, which would continue to pick up material within it. And so, all of the killings continued, and with each brutal, conditioned murder, Laura lost a little more of a soul she would have stated she thought she never had if asked. Doctor Rice began to give the unready girl more and more violent, more and more difficult missions in the hope she would never come back. Whenever she did complete an assignment, she would be brutally tortured by Kimura for 'failures' she could not understand. And yet, the one ray for the young girl was her mother. Sarah Kinney was able to, surprising even to herself, bond with the young killer she had raised. In Laura, she began to see that the girl was not 'a little puppet' and was losing her soul with each mission she did. Sarah began to wonder if she was the guilty one, for having put an innocent life in this position. She began attempting to give her daughter more affection, trying to give her warmth where she had never known it. This expanded rapidly after Sarah used Laura without permission to go searching for her runaway niece, and Laura returned her cousin to Sarah's sister, and was then in turn brutally tortured again. At this point, Doctor Rice's insanity and hatred took over all he was. Blaming Laura for her continued crimes of mere existence, he took over the Weapon Plus project. Sending Laura to assassinate his patron and his family, Laura was somehow able to resist her conditioning and trigger scent to let his son remain alive. At this point Doctor Rice showed to Sarah Kinney his plans for the project - hundreds of clones, made from Laura's genetic material that he would raise as a legion of mercenary super soldiers to be hired to the highest bidder. Sarah had had enough. She had her daughter kill Doctor Rice, destroy the facility, and had an escape ready to give the two a normal life, and for herself a chance of redemption. But Doctor Rice had had one last trick up his sleeve, having exposed Sarah to Laura's trigger scent. As she came out of her fury and saw she had slew her mother, Laura mourned. Her mother told her, as she lay dying, to make her own way in life. And she was a person, not a weapon. And she gave Laura her name that she had always called her. And Laura ran away, trying to find something she had never known existed. The first stop that Laura made was finding the family of her surrogate mother. They did not know her, but welcomed her as a member of their family. While there, the kidnapped niece that Laura had rescued for her mother found a degree of solace that her kidnapper had been killed. But there, Laura was found by agents of the Facility, who had taken over the remnants of the Weapon Plus project, and pursued by them. But she was able to fight them off, and fled. But knowing of her mother. Knowing that she had a family, and people who would care for her. And she took with her a treasured possession, a locket and picture of her mother to always remember her by. Knowing that she had to stay away from her family, but that they would always be there for her. At this point, Laura decided she had to track down the man whom in a sense was responsible for her. Subject Ten. The Wolverine. Shortly after her escape, her path would begin to intersect with that of her progenitor, the Wolverine. Logan had been tracking down rumors of other test subjects of the Weapon X program, and had begun finding other victims of dismemberment by adamantium claws, anall too haunting visage for him. Logan, recognizing something of possible relation to himself, began his Hunt. Tracking down rumors from cold cases years old, and solidifying what had been forgotten, Wolverine recognized the hallmarks, and went to the one man who would have something solid. Tracking down police reports, cold cases, killings within the Eastern Seaboard that were not the work of Sabertooth, but someone smaller. Tracking down someone like himself. At this point, two separate paths, each looking for one another, merged. Logan tracked down Laura, and the two fought. Logan, holding back, was able to win rather handily against the younger girl, by now barely into her teens. There, she told him of her story, her creation. Identifying within her an origin like his own, and understanding her wishing to forge her own destiny, the elder Wolverine promised he would be there if she ever needed him, and 'Godspeed'. The two went their separate ways, Logan occasionally checking in on her, but in general keeping her existence secret from the rest of the X-Men, respecting her wishes to remain anonymous. Laura had no information to give him on the Weapon Plus program. She had been too young, and as an experimental subject had not glimpsed any depths of it to pass along as research sources. Having killed everyone she knew was involved, and the facility that made her long since stripped bare, it was another dead end of research. She could not even say if the program continued after her escape, or she had killed everyone involved. From there, for the next few months, Laura stayed in New York City. Not being inflicted by the Wanderlust of Wolverine, but her training keeping her mobile. Staying in the city, exploring it, encountering things. Her instinctive response to any other mutant or meta power was to flee and avoid them, whether it be a fight or a crime in progress. Laura avoided densely populated areas of the city, staying within the slums. She would not interfere in the goings on of life there. Watching how humans treating one another, she was always impressed by their capacity for hate. But also for their capacity for heroism. Even from the worst of people, she found herself unable to judge anyone. But when cornered, she would flee and lash out. She found herself unable to grasp the limits of society; why a man would be rich and treat others like scum, how the poor would try and eat one another to get out of the misery of the slums. And yet she was always so amazed by the capacity of humanity, for greatness and for vileness. Along the way, she would always move, spending place in a different place each night. Avoiding contact where she would be put at risk, seeing a different place every day. Generally stealing to survive or doing small things to get money and food. And so, here she is in the modern day, still where she was. Trying to find her place and her soul. She has become accustomed to the night life in the city, but as of the day she is still exploring and finding things. Having only been there a few months, there is much more vastness within the center of life of the Big Apple. Updates Once in the Big Apple, Laura first encountered the Amazing Spider-Man, forming a friendship with Peter Parker where he became sort of an older brother to her and checked in on her constantly. In a run-in with Beast and her progenitor, Wolverine, in the city during a clash, Laura tentatively accepted an invitation back to the X-Mansion. There, she timidly interacted with the different students there, forming a close bond of attachment with the younger transient Asia, and forming a close emotional support with Scott Summers, Co-Headmaster of the School, whom she looked to for support in adapting to the school. Starting to attend classes there, she ended up being roomed with Rachel Summers, student from a post apocalyptic future, the two each heavily emotionally stilted. After a number of Danger Room sessions, and proving her worth, she was offered and accepted a place in the Gen-X team, the trainee X-Men, and has accepted her future along at the Mansion. After several months, it came time for break and she decided she really needed one. She had done well enough with her lessons and was making progress, but it was a source of real anxiety for her that she was so far behind everyone her age. She needed out of the mansion for a while, so she took a vacation and spent her break in Gotham. In Gotham she made a couple good friends, running into Nightwing and Batwing while baiting muggers. She found out that she was quite good at that. Messing around with the Gotham wildlife soon found her crossing paths with Catwoman and Black Bat as well, with whom she found she had quite a lot in common. Her stay in Gotham would not last forever however. Soon enough she'd return home, not one to quit on anything. An incident involving Kimura and her cousin Megan would provide happen immediately thereafter, the mutant psychopath having kidnapped her to try to draw her out for the latest of her attempts to capture her. This would end worse for her than most with Wolverine's help as she not only rescues her cousin, but they douse her with the very chemicals she sought to dunk Megan in. A series of awkward encounters would eventually bring Laura into a stage of her life she never considered. First, Megan Kinney moves into the Xavier Mansion. It was decided that there she would be as safe as anywhere with the X-Men and allies looking out for each other full time. This brought about positive press for the school, the welcoming of an unpowered human. The second bit of awkwardness in her life came with the realization that she may be a lesbian. She became aware of the lack of meaningful personal relationships after a weird feeling from kissing the alien princess Starfire when she decided on a whim she wanted to learn her smattering of arabic. This has been her latest round of counseling with first Jean Grey, then Emma Frost Megan would settle into the X-Mansion as the first non-mutant member of the Xavier School. The idea being to protect Megan with the public spotlight, and it generally works. Megan and Laura get along well, catching up and becoming friends to the occasional chagrin of the faculty. Alongside this, Laura would finally become a full fledged X-Man after a mission with Monet, Jean, and Jubilee involving a pitched battle with the Marauders. As time progressed, Laura would establish herself as a steady albeit mostly solo member of the X-Men. Eventually, trouble struck in the most unlikely fashion however. Laura is a growing woman, her healing factor slowing this made it less noticeable to most but this would be the crux of it as it turned out her adamantium was not as well bonded as it was in her 'father'.. She would have to have her adamantium removed as it painfully restricted the growth of her claws. Soon thereafter, more drama ensued as Logan returned and Emma Frost enterred her life after returning to active status. Personality She is the image of dour. Her upbringing has left her little reason to ever feel cheer, though there are the rare moments such as the accomplishment of something new that brings her a sense of commonality with her peers. She'll do anything for someone she's deemed a friend and is above deception of any sort. She doesn't understand the concept and loathes it. Philosophically, she's pragmatic. Conversationally, she's given to bluntness and seldom sees positive outcomes in most eventualities. Hope is a novel concept to her, but one she continues to strive for in spite of it all. ::"Wherever you go, there you are." - Buckaroo Banzai, Hong Kong Cavaliers Logs First Player 2011 Logs *2011-10-09 - Pain and Screams - When Kimura goes hunting for the escaped Subject Twenty Three, she encounters Logan, and the two fight up the old town! (MRM: 2011-10-09 - Aliens Among Us!) *2011-10-27 - Laura's A-Maze Reward - Cyclops runs a Danger Room program for Laura to test her out and get her used to the strange environment. *2011-11-12 - Acts of Vengeance: The Fanboy, Deadpool - Deadpool stops by the X-Institute for a visit, and Laura proves her worth. *2011-12-18 - Acts of Vengeance: Original Sin-ister Six - Sinister Six attack the X-Mansion. 2012 Logs *2012-01-22 - Talking About Feelings - Laura has a therapy session with Jean, with Hank standing by. *2012-03-23 - Riot at Rally - Optical tries to teach the Friends of Humanity a lesson. It doesn't work out very well. (DB: 2012-03-25 - Senator Kelly Speech Interrupted by Mutant Attack) *2012-03-31 - Summers' Time in Alaska - The Summers Brothers are caught by something Sinister this way comes. *2012-04-08 - Kensington Comes About - The X-Men go to recruit a fiery mutant who's on the run! *2012-04-30 - Alex Can Cook? - Alex manages not to set off fire alarms. Talk centers around Creek's issues and TJ's not buying it. *2012-05-02 - Bank Robbery Blow Out - Plasma, Laura, Candi, & Kensington come upon a bank robbery and try to stop it. *2012-05-20 - Tooth and Claw - Laura tracks Sabretooth down to the New York Alleghenny mountains, and the two brawl to a brutal end. *2012-05-25 - Heroes Crisis: Hulkling About - The Hulks, the Flash, and the Stabberina all arrive in a giant robot forest within the Labyrinth. And smashing! *2012-06-04 - Heroes Crisis: Welcome to Zombieland - Husk, Arsenal, and X-23 deal with hordes of zombies in a full-on Night of the Living Dead! *2012-06-25 - Bam! - She-Hulk in trouble as a bank heist goes awry. *2012-07-10 - Acts of Random Stabs - Gen-X gets sent on an escort mission and engages the Mutant Liberation Front in a brutal claw and psychic fight 'em up! *2012-07-03 - The King Lives Again - Kyle and Laura take on AIM and MODOK. *2012-08-20 - Life and the X-Verse - Logan returns to the Mansion and talks with some of the students of life, and they ruminate on what it is to have fun. *2012-08-26 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Prime Evil - Amidst a Pro-Mutant Rally, the Friends of Humanity attack. Alex and others are shot. Then bad gets worse as a Prime Sentinel attacks! (TV: 2012-08-27 - Slaughter in Times Square) *2012-08-31 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Dark X-Men and Grey Gen-Xers - Fantomex leads a team - in his own soloist way - to storm a Weapon Plus satellite facility for information on the new Sentinel. *2012-09-11 - Prime Anti-Mutant: The War Room - The X-Men discuss Operation Zero Tolerance and what to do about the Prime Sentinel threat. *2012-11-29 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Blind Angel - The X-Men go to Senator Kelly as Avenging Angels, trying to show him the depths of darkness of which he has allied himself with to pluck him from them. If he cannot be made to see reason, then they must ask themselves if they will have the darkness take them underfoot; they find that they are not the only machinations at work in the depths of the twisted sea. 2013 Logs *2013-01-07 - The Eggman Cometh: Desperation - Alex meets with Laura and Lorelei to bring them into the loop about Kensington, and to also ask their help in finding her. *2013-01-08 - New World Order: Why Are We Doing This Again? - The X-Men and Generation X are on the alert at a Kelly/Osborn rally for trouble, and boy do they get some and more! (TV: 2013-01-08 - Assassination Attempt) *2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Finale - Chaos in Central Park - Our heroes face off with Egghead and his creations to save the city. (TV: 2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Live News Broadcast - Chaos in Central Park) *2013-01-21 - Experiments flew over the Cuckoo's Nest - Fantomex promised to bring Laura home, he just took longer than planned. *2013-01-29 - Splitting at the Seams: Tell Him, I Said Hi - Kenzie is kidnapped by the Brotherhood, and Alex calls in reinforcements. It's a trap, but there is no turning back. (TV: 2013-01-30 - Trial of Kensington Young: Day 1) *2013-01-31 - Splitting at the Seams: The Nocturnal Visitor - Lady Fantomex surprises Alex in his room and Alex freaks out, calling for help. *2013-03-12 - Let Them Eat Cake - Protesters and a set-up, and then Hank goes down. Hope is left realizing, she hasn't even seen the tip of the iceberg. *2013-03-25 - Free Tropical Getaway: Day 8 - Clay is grasping for dependable help, and goes to Wolverine for salvation, and ends up getting the girl version instead. *2013-03-27 - Malice in Wonderland - A group of teens go to an underground dance party and find mind control, malevolence, and mayhem! *2013-04-23 - Family Affairs: Endgame? - Heroes band together to save Asia and stop a cosmic cube, and realize they bargained for far more than they ever wanted. *2013-04-30 - Big Trouble in Little Catskills - Danger Room Session set in the catskills with Gen X against Omega Red, Mystique and Kimura *2013-06-05 - Juggs Visits Yankee Stadium - The Green Goblin is up to no good, setting up bombs in da neighborhood. And the Juggernaut smashed up the place like he didn't care! We all should've moved back to Bel Air. *2013-07-30 - Mojo in the Morning Pt 1: Mojo Mayhem - Mojo kidnaps a group of superheroic teens to fight in a deadly nightmarish western from the worst kinds of dreams! *2013-07-31 - Mojo in the Morning Pt 2: Lights, Camera, Action! - The teens face a torment from the worst depths of Mojo's televised tantrums. Can they make their escape, or will they shake and quake? Find out after this commercial break! *2013-08-02 - The Fall of Cobra...I Mean Kobra! - Sexy and cute girls, lots of punching, smashing, losing clothes, explosives, cutting, and losing control. Sounds about right for this crazy adventure in taking down a Kobra lab creating artificial meta-humans and altered humans for world domination! *2013-08-12 - Down and Dirty - Laura Kinney engages in a bout of self-hatred due to recent events. Can Emma pull her back from her emotional abyss? *2013-10-01 - The Pen is Mightier: Part 1 - Than the Sword - A bullied and frail teenage boy finds a strange and unique pen & inkwell that bring whatever is drawn to life. Unknowingly, he doodles pictures of ancient Greek mythic monsters that appear and begin to attack people in Central Park. *2013-10-13 - The End of Time: Carnival Time - Part 1 - Hope invites everyone out to the Carnival for a good time. Thinks obviously don't work out as planned. *2013-12-04 - A Walk in the Woods - A new visitor attracts Ororo's and Alex's attention. *2013-12-08 - Bringing Back Jubes - Logan and Laura go to rescue Jubilee. Blood is spilt. 2014 Logs *2014-02-13 - Gambit's Gumbo Night - Gambit serves up some good old fashioned Cajun cooking. *2014-05-09 - The Bat and the Beast - Black Bat and X-23 engage in friendly fisticuffs. Second Player *2016-04-11 - Laura's Heart to Heart - Laura and Jean hang out in the common room. It starts with hot chocolate, then ends with an emotional exchange and a recommendation of time off. *2016-07-12 - Kimura: Megan Kidnapped - Logan and Laura are hanging out in the X-Mansion when a package arrives for Laura. It contains a ghastly invitation to a fight, they accept it and come to Megan's rescue. *2016-07-23 - Octo-Trouble in Gotham - Laura is hanging out picking on muggers in Gotham when a certain eight limbed New Yorker shows up to cause trouble. *2016-07-31 - Marshmallow Hell - Laura shows up in Gotham in time to help Nightwing deal with Mighty Endowed, and then... *2016-08-25 - Hot Day in the City - A kidnapping attempt in NYC. Cars, gunfire. Fun! *2016-09-11 - Play Nice, Girls - An attack on STAR labs brings out the ladies. The cheaty, cheaty ladies! *2016-09-17 - Dancing in the Street with Bane and Friends - X-23, Nightwing, and Black Bat interrupt a gang fight between KGBeast and Bane. Stab fest ensues, with a mildly unfortunate conclusion! *2016-09-26 - Working out with the Black Bat - Laura and the Black Bat have a sparring session on a rooftop. *2016-09-06 - With Friends Like These - Laura, a powered FBI agent, and Nightwing raid a FoH warehouse in Gotham. *2016-10-08 - The vincible Black Bat - Laura visits Black Bat, finding her the worse for wear for a change. *2016-10-15 - Tanker Tipping - X-23 and Black Bat knock over an arms shipment at the Gotham Docks. *2016-10-16 - Ambush Mystery - The X-Men are ambushed by Marauders while investigating Shaw. *2016-11-05 - Sentinel Alert - Laura, Jean, and Rachel are out and about when Nimrod pays an unfriendly visit. *2017-06-11 - The Grand Melee - Commissioner Gordon's gala is interrupted by everyone. Heavy combat and some sadness. *2017-06-17 - Laura Declawed - Laura has her claws removed when the adamantium becomes a liability. *2018-01-09 - The Game Begins - Tessa, the Black Rook of the Hellfire club, enters the Game as a player. *2018-01-10 - FrostFire - A meeting of old friends. Let the games begin. *2018-01-11 - Laura and Emma Addams - Laura visits Emma and awkwardness ensues of an uncertain sort. *2018-05-13 - Jeniri and the Danger Room - First Danger Room test for Jeniri Gallery X_23_by_protokitty.jpg X_23-2_by_protokitty.jpg noteasilydone.jpg X_23-3_by_protokitty.jpg Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken